Grand Powers
In order to obtain the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, the Gokaigers must unlock the Greater Powers '(大いなる力, ''Ōinaru Chikara) of the previous 34 Super Sentai teams before them. Each Greater Power they hunt for has an associated lesson with it. By unlocking the Greater Power of a previous team's Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers can access special powers, often activated with GokaiOh, based on the previous Super Sentai teams' mecha; or special powers that power up GokaiOh through gaining approvals from a member of the past Super Sentai teams. Most of the powers manifesting as mechas are completely redesigned and don the Gokaigers' symbol. The unlocking of a Greater Power is signaled when the Ranger Keys of the team that has been unlocked start to glow. Aside from the Gokaigers, Basco managed to capture five Greater Powers into his possession (Sun Vulcan, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman, and Fiveman). Eventually, the search for the Greater Powers ended with the Gokaigers in possession of all 35 along with the Greatest Treasure in the Universe itself after they defeated Basco and took his five Greater Powers. Grand Powers by season Mighty Morphin '''Q-Rex Dino Mode: The Mighty Morphin Rangers' first Grand Power is part of a trio of Grand Powers granted to Z.J. (High Seas Silver). The first Grand Power of the Mighty Morphin Rangers is granted to him by Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger), where it is incorporated in one of the Q-Rex Drill's alternate modes, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and Dragonzord-like Q-Rex Dino Mode. Titanus: The Mighty Morphin Rangers' second Grand Power Ninja Sentai Kakuranger : Main article: Ninjaman Ninjaman (ニンジャマン): The pupil of the Three Shinshou, he was an ally of the Kakurangers. He was sealed within a pot as punishment in the Negakure Temple, to be released in ten years. After the Gokaigers release him, he decides to observe the Gokaigers to see if they are worthy to have the Kakurangers' Greater Power. The Gokaigers then gain Ninjaman's approval and gained the Kakurangers' Greater Power, which unknowingly was himself. Ninjaman is the final free Greater Power the Gokaigers obtained. Chouriki Sentai Ohranger The Greater Power of the Ohrangers (オーレンジャーの大いなる力, Ōrenjā no Ōinaru Chikara) was supposed to be granted by Momo Maruo (OhPink) as per a plan made by the Ohrangers and U.A.O.H., but it ended up being Goro Hoshino (OhRed) when the Gokaigers went over to face Basco . It is used in the completion of the GokaiGalleon Buster, which is similar to the Olé Bazooka. The Greater Power itself is to bring the powers of a team together for a devastating attack. Gekisou Sentai Carranger The Greater Power of the Carrangers (カーレンジャーの大いなる力, Kārenjā no Ōinaru Chikara): While GokaiOh is able to perform an attack that resembles the finishing attack of RV Robo, Kyosuke states that the Carrangers' pose is the actual Greater Power of the Carrangers, leading Navi to believe that some Greater Powers are useless. The Carranger's Greater Power was granted to the Gokaigers by Kyosuke Jinnai (Red Racer), after they manage to appeal to a crowd of children for Kyosuke's traffic safety act. Denji Sentai Megaranger Mega Winger's Mega Wing (メガウインガーのメガウイング, Mega Uingā no Mega Uingu): The Mega Winger was the personal mecha of MegaSilver to fight alongside the other Megarangers; he usually let the Megarangers use a Mega Wing glider to become Wing Mega Voyager. Similar to this, the Greater Power of the Megarangers gives GoZyuJin Mega Winger's Mega Wing, the formation being called Wing GoZyuJin (ウイング豪獣神, Uingu Gōjūjin). With the Megaranger Greater Power, Wing GoZyuJin can attack drill-arm first in the Gokai Spartan (ゴーカイスパルタン, Gōkai Suparutan) attack. The Greater Power was granted by Kenta Date, the former MegaRed, after the Gokaigers spent a day attending Moroboshi High School, as per a deal. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman The Greater Power of the Gingamen is transferred to the Black Knight Key by Hyuuga after his approval and gives it to Gai after Basco tried to actually take the Greater Power from Hyuuga. When the Black Knight Key is inserted into GoZyuJin, it performs the GoZyu Fierce Cut (豪獣鋭断, Gōjū Eidan) attack, a spinning bifurcation attack similar to Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus' signature finisher. Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Chemical Extinguishers: When the Gokaigers use the GoGoFive Keys, they summon five large Chemical Extinguishers from GokaiOh's hatches and the Gokai Hō; similar to those on the Blue Thrower used to put out fires, either on its own or in the Victory Walker formation. The hoses allow GokaiOh to perform the Victory Splash attack, dousing any sort of fire with five streams of highly-pressurized water. Then, this is given way for the Gokai Providence attack, where GokaiOh is surrounded by fire, much like Victory Robo, then slashes the opponent with a x-slash. The GoGoFive's Greater Power was granted to the Gokaigers by Matsuri Tatsumi (GoPink). KSG-GokaiOh_Impact_Guns.jpg|Chemical Extinguishers Gokai 23 - Victory Providence.jpg|Gokai Providence Mirai Sentai Timeranger GoZyuDrill (豪獣ドリル, Gōjū Doriru): The Timerangers' Greater Power is part of a trio of Greater Powers granted to Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver). The Greater Power of the Timerangers is granted to him by Naoto Takizawa (TimeFire), where it is incorporated in one of GoZyuJin's alternate modes, GoZyuDrill, where it is summoned from the 31st century and functions much like the Timerangers' TimeJets. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger : Main article: GaoLion GaoLion (ガオライオン, GaoRaion): GaoRed's totem Power Animal, GaoLion normally resides on the Sky Island Animarium since the defeat of the Orgs before the GokaiGalleon crew and the Zangyack arrived. He proceeds to knock them off, but his later acceptance of the Gokaigers as Super Sentai enabled him to be summoned to fight alongside them. He can combine with GokaiOh to form Gao GokaiOh or Shinken GokaiOh, the latter the result of the Shinkenger's Greater Power. The Gokaigers gain access to GaoLion after Marvelous, Joe, and Luka saved a crowd of citizens from Action Commander Bowser and a platoon of Gormin, making them worthy in GaoLion's eyes to wield it's power. GaoLion was later struck down by the Zangyack during The Day of Battle. Naamloos.png|GaoLion Gao_GokaiOh.png|Gao GokaiOh Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger :Main Article: Fūraimaru Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru (カラクリ武者 風雷丸, Karakuri Musha Fūraimaru) is the combination of the Fūrai Head and Fūrai Knuckle Karakuri Balls from Hurricaneger. Unlike its original form, Fūraimaru is green instead of navy blue, with elements of Tenkuujin. While the sun/moon is still on his body, it doesn't make up a majority of his body and it isn't on his chest. He combines with GokaiOh to form Hurricane GokaiOh. The Greater Power of Hurricanegers is granted to the Gokaigers by the Hurricaneger trio of Yousuke Shiina, Nanami Nono, and Kouta Bitou (HurricaneRed, HurricaneBlue, and HurricaneYellow respectively), after their team-up battle. Before that, however, Fūraimaru appeared to help a over-powered GoZyuJin pin down Sandaaru Jr. so Gokai Silver can destroy him. Fūraimaru was later shot off of his pinwheel/shuriken during The Day of Battle. Naamloos2.png|Fūraimaru Hariken_GokaiOh.png|Hurricane GokaiOh Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger : Main article: GoZyuJin GoZyuJin/GoZyu GokaiOh (豪獣神/豪獣ゴーカイオー, Gōjūjin/''Gōjū Gōkaiō''): The Abarangers' Greater Power is part of a trio of Greater Powers granted to Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver). The Greater Power of the Abarangers is granted to him by Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller), who also had given Gai his Gokai Silver Ranger Key and the Gokai Cellular. It is normally used for the GoZyuJin transformation via the AbareKiller Key, but Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue) teaches them that when the entire Abaranger Ranger Key Set is used, it enables the formation of GoZyu GokaiOh, where the Gokai Jet and Gokai Racer is swapped for GoZyuJin's arms. GoZyuJin was later shot out of the sky while using the Megaranger's Greater Power in The Day of Battle. GoZyuJin.png|GoZyuJin GoZyu_GokaiOh.png|GoZyu GokaiOh Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger :Main article:DekaMachine Patrol Striker Patstriker: The DekaMachine Patrol Striker aka Patstriker is DekaRed's personal mecha from Dekaranger. It has a different design in this season than it had in Dekaranger, with some elements from the Blast Buggy. It combines with GokaiOh to form Deka GokaiOh. The Gokaigers gain access to it after Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster) taught Captain Marvelous the true meaning of being a Super Sentai Warrior. It was damaged and beaten during the events of The Day of Battle. ImagesCAMQU3YL.jpg|Patstriker Deka_GokaiOh.png|Deka GokaiOh Mahou Sentai Magiranger : Main article: MagiDragon MagiDragon: The MagiDragon is the first combination mecha from Magiranger, formed from the Majinn forms of the eldest four of the Ozu siblings. Unlike its original form, MagiDragon is red instead of a mix of five colors, as well as not formed from the eldest Ozu siblings. It combines with GokaiOh to form Magi GokaiOh. The Gokaigers gain access to it after after Don used courage to save Marvelous' life, a key emotion that the Magirangers use to summon their powers, during their chase against Kai Ozu (MagiRed). MagiDragon was later shot down in flames during The Day of Battle. MagiDragon.png|MagiDragon Magi_GokaiOh.png|Magi GokaiOh GoGo Sentai Boukenger DaiBouken: The Boukengers' giant robot, the combination of the main five GoGo Vehicles, summoned by the Boukenger Keys. Using its GoGo Sword (轟轟剣, Gōgō Ken), it slashes the target twice then tosses the GoGo Sword to GokaiOh so it can pull off the Gokai Adventure Drive. The approval for the Boukenger's Greater Power in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, where Satoru Akashi (Bouken Red) granted it, who also appeared to find the Heart of Hades. 513px-Greaterpowerofboukengersdaibouken.jpg|Manifestation of DaiBouken 200px-GokaiOh channeling the Boukenger Greater Power.jpg|Gokai Adventure Drive Juken Sentai Gekiranger GekiBeasts: When the Gokaigers use the Gekiranger Keys, they summon the GekiBeasts (GekiTiger, GekiCheetah, GekiJaguar, GekiWolf, and SaiDain). The GekiBeasts emerge from the limb hatches and the Gokai Hō to allow GokaiOh to perform a finishing attack called the''' Gokai Great Geki-Geki Beast (ゴーカイ大ゲキゲキ獣, Gōkai Dai Geki Geki Jū). When the Gekiranger key is used in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship for attack, an actual physical (not merely Geki-manifestation) GekiTiger is released alongside other Greater Powers. The Gokaigers gain access to the GekiBeasts after Don and Ahim were taught the meaning of hard work through Juken basics by Jan Kandou (GekiRed). Engine Sentai Go-Onger :Main Article: Engine Machalcon '''Engine Machalcon: A hybrid between a falcon and a Formula-1 race car as well as the son of Speedor and Bear RV who ends his sentences with "Bari Bari!". He is summoned by the Go-Onger Keys. As an Engine, Machalcon's number is 13, with the 3 looking like three drag pipes. The Go-Onger's Greater Power was given by Saki Rouyama (Go-On Yellow) in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle though the Gokaigers never discovered what it was until they encounter Sosuke Esumi (Go-On Red), who leads them to Machalcon. Later, Machalcon combined with GokaiOh to form Go-On GokaiOh. Machalcon was later beaten and sent back into Machine World Braneworld during the events of The Day of Battle. Engine_Machalcon.png|Engine Machalcon Go_On_GokaiOh.png|Go-On GokaiOh Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Mojikara: The Shinkengers' main elemental kanji-based source of power, which they had used for a lot of purposes, including fighting Ayakashi. The access to Mojikara is summoned by the Shinkenger Keys and channeled through GaoLion, allowing GaoLion to combine with GokaiOh to form Shinken GokaiOh. The merging of GaoLion in the chest of the mech is similar both to Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing, which was how it was originally used, as well as the appearance of the lion--like Shishi Origami in the Shinkenger's Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh. The Mojikara is accessed after the team's bonds impress Kaoru Shiba (Princess Shinken Red) and they gain her approval. Tensou Sentai Goseiger [[Arsenal (Goseiger)#Mecha|'Gosei Headders']]: When the Gokaigers use the Goseiger Keys, they summon the Goseigers' main Gosei Headders (Dragon Headder, Phoenix Headder, Snake Headder, Tiger Headder, and Shark Headder), Skick Brothers, Landick Brothers, and Seaick Brothers to charge at the opponent in a finishing attack called the Gokai All Headders Great Charge (ゴーカイオールヘッダー大進撃, Gōkai Ōru Heddā Daishingeki). Goseiger's Greater Power was granted to the Gokaigers by the entire Goseiger team after the battle against the Black Cross King. Afbeelding6.jpg|Goseigers' Greater Power All_Headers.jpg|Gokai All Headders Great Charge Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Kanzen GokaiOh '(カンゼンゴーカイオー, ''Kanzen Gōkaiō, Complete GokaiOh) is the combination of GokaiOh, GoZyuJin, and Machalcon when the Greater Powers of the Gokaigers, the Kanzen Soul, is used and inserted into Machalcon. Kanzen GokaiOh can use the '''Kanzen Drill (カンゼンドリル, Kanzen Doriru) slash attack with it's right arm and the Kanzen Missiles (カンゼンミサイル, Kanzen Misairu) attacks from the left-sided fingers. Kanzen GokaiOh's finishing move is the Gokai Kanzen Burst (ゴーカイカンゼンバースト, Kanzen Gōkai Bāsuto), where the oversized left fist is fired off of Kanzen GokaiOh and strikes the opponent with enough force to go through it. The idea of the Greater Power of the Gokaigers themselves was first pondered by Engine Machalcon, when he asked them what their own Greater Power was, since they were using Greater Powers of other Sentai teams, he being the Greater Power of the Go-Ongers. They didn't have a clue as they never thought of it before, though Luka suggested that it could simply be GokaiOh. A fun fact about this power is that with Machalcon joining Marvelous's crew, this is a combination of everyone that is a part of this crew, symbolizing the desire to seize their dreams. Kanzen Soul.jpg|Kanzen Soul Kanzen GokaiOh.png|Kanzen GokaiOh Category:Power Rangers High Seas